Harry Potter and the Star of Orion
by buffy-jc
Summary: Harry has a bad time at the Dursley’s and Dumbledore decides to remove him from their care. Harry life changes when he receives the star of orion which gives him the power the dark lord knows not of. Please read and review for updates


Chapter 1: The Magic Within 

The Dursley family had inhabited number 4 Privet Drive for the best part of 22 years; within this house the family harbored a dark secret that they all feared the outside world would find out because behind the cool exterior of the Dursleys house there was a teenager.

The Dursleys never did tolerate much when it came to their abnormal Nephew Harry. This may have been because weird and unexplainable things happened when Harry was around or because every time the Dursleys son Dudley came into contact with a wizard he was left with a disfigurement but mainly Harry's only family hated him because he was a burden to them. Harry Potter was used to this though, he had lived with the Dursleys for 15 years and Harry had gone his whole life being pushed and prodded by his cousin and constantly moaned at by his aunt and uncle but all that changed when a half giant called Hagrid came to see Harry to tell him that he would be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

After buying his school necessities Harry had set off for his long and grueling years at Hogwarts.

Within Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts he had been taken to the ministry of Magic where he foiled the plan of one of the strongest wizards in the world but at the cost of the death of his godfather Sirius Black. The death of his godfather had been like Harry losing part of his soul.

Harry was now left at the Dursleys where he was awaiting confirmation from The Weasleys to tell him if he could stay at there's for the remainder of the holiday but a invitation had not arrived from either of his best friends and Harry wandered why this was.

Harry had spoken to Ron at the beginning of the holidays when Ron tried to call Harry again saying that he was a telesales man. This plan nearly worked but Vernon worked out that no telesales person would want to speak to a 15-year-old boy.

Harry's routine with the Dursleys had been the same for the two weeks he had stayed there so far. Harry would wake up and instantly go to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. After the Dursleys had eaten Harry would be given a list of chores, which he would have to complete before his uncle Vernon got home. Harry was then to help his aunt cook dinner and once this was completed Harry was given his dinner. Dudley was still on the diet that was given to him by his Grunnings school nurse. The miraculous thing was that the diet was working and Dudley was now looking less like his father and more like his mother. After a long day Harry went to bed early but every night was cursed with dreams of his godfather's death.

Harry Potter was at this very moment sitting in the living room of his aunt and uncles house as he had no friends in the immediate area. Most teenagers would at 12:30pm be running havoc in there home town but not Harry Potter who was sitting in his Aunt and Uncle's front room.

Harry had decided that the best way to deal with the Dursleys was to keep out of there way Harry spent all his time in his room away from the Dursleys and when he was not finishing his assignments Harry was sleeping. Today was a exceptionally hard day to keep away from the Dursley as when breakfast came Harry was asked to go into the front room and sit with his aunt and uncle and it was at that moment that Vernon Dursley was giving Harry a stern talking to about nothing in particular but for once in Harry's life, Harry was agreeing with his uncle whole-heartedly. This unusual act disturbed his aunt and chilled her to the bone. As uncle Vernon carried on Ranting at Harry and Petunia looked on with terror in her eyes.

"All the time boy. All the time I get trouble from your abnormality but I have had enough. All that you are good at doing is hurting people and everyone just gives you a easy ride to do this. Well not anymore." Vernon Bellowed. Harry didn't know what to say about this but he knew it was the truth and before he could control his emotions he felt the tears brimming in his eyes as they slowly trickled down his face, but still his uncle carried on with his rant.

"I tried to find someone else to blame it on but it is no-one else's fault but your own" Vernon ranted.

"Now Vernon can you not just leave the boy alone what has he done wrong now to deserve this" Petunia enquired without much conviction.

"No I cannot leave him alone trouble is all that comes with having this child in my house" Vernon said to Petunia.

"Vernon this house is both of ours as you so blatantly told me this time last year when you once again tried to throw Harry out and I told you that because of reasons beyond my control that he would HAVE to stay" Petunia said crisply.

Harry knew the reason that he had to stay at the Dursleys but he didn't like it all the same.

"Well if you even bothered to tell me what this reason was I may be able to understand why this little ungrateful brat would have to stay in my house" Vernon bellowed spit spraying Petunia.

"Harry is the only thing that has kept us alive for all these years do you not think it at all weird that in all the time that Harry has lived here that neither of us has so much as caught a cold? Well one of Harry's Professors put a charm on the house that means that none of us can neither get mortally or magically hurt" Petunia spat at Vernon.

Vernon stood looking at Petunia flabbergast, he looked around and before he could find the words to comprehend what Petunia was saying the post came.

"Boy go and get the post I need to speak to your aunt" Vernon said.

Harry lifted himself from the floor and slowly trudged to the hallway to get the post and once he got there he found not only 4 bills but also a parcel that had his uncle's name on it. Harry slowly walked back into the living room and immediately was shocked to see his uncle had still not spoken to his aunt. Harry handed his uncle the post and sat back down and it was only then that Harry noticed that the Hogwarts seal was on the back of the parcel. Harry did not care what was in the parcel at that précised moment until curiosity caught him and he stood up to get a closer look at the parcel that his uncle was slowly opening. Once the parcel was open and Harry's uncle had opened the box Vernon looked in to see a single crystal and several sheets of parchment. Vernon instantly opened the parchment and Harry watch the look on his uncle's face as his face slowly paled.

After Vernon had read through all the parchment he handed it to Petunia who's eyes slowly scanned each piece of the parchment.

It was a while before Vernon picked up the crystal and held it in his hand as he snatched the parchment from Petunia and started looking at the crystal before talking to Harry.

"This parcel is from your school and inside is not only your results from your tests but also some sort of crystal with strange powers that you are supposed to activate immediately. As I have spent countless thousands of pounds on clothing you and such stuff I have decided to keep this crystal and sell it" Vernon said. Harry didn't care less about what the crystal did he just shrugged and walked out of the room and up to his bedroom but Petunia had stopped him as he slowly trudged upstairs.

"Vernon Harry needs that crystal now. He was given it to protect this household and you will give it to him now" Petunia screamed at Vernon. Harry looked up at his aunt who had hated him for so many years and saw all that hate leave her face immediately.

"I knew it your still in love with him and his murdering friend and now look you go back to that tramp and his dirty friend what's his name … Sirius he's a dirty tramp and you can go back to his werewolf friend " Vernon said to Petunia but Vernon had hit a raw nerve in hearing this and Harry instantly stood up and looked as his uncle.

"What are you talking about" Harry stammered.

"Does it look like I actually have to answer to you" Vernon sneered. Suddenly the crystal in Vernon's hand suddenly lit up and it spun around and suddenly Harry saw his wand fly through the ceiling emanating an eerie glow. Harry suddenly felt himself lift in the air as the crystal and his wand not only merged with each other but also merged with Harry. Uncle Vernon looked on as he saw all of this happen and suddenly tried to move into the living room.

Harry was shocked at how much raw energy was coursing through his veins as he felt himself slowly settle to the floor. Harry was worried as he was now vulnerable because his wand had been taken before his very eyes and though he could feel the power of the wand within him he didn't know how to reach it and take it out. Harry knew that the only way he was going to get any answers was if he got the letter that his uncle had. Harry walked into the front room and looked at his uncle.

"Uncle can I have the parchment that came with this letter please" Harry asked his whole voice filled with venom. Harry's uncle looked at him pure fear in his face at what his nephew was saying but was adamant that he was not going to give his nephew the letter.

"Give me the letter now" Harry bellowed. Uncle Vernon laughed at the predicament that Harry was in.

"What are you going to do to me Harry as I just witnessed your wand was taken I guess you have been expelled from school for some reason or another. So what are you going to do without your only form of defending yourself" Vernon said. Right at that moment Vernon gasped as the parchment he was keeping a tight hold on suddenly disappeared and was suddenly in Harry's hand. Petunia gasped as Harry looked around the room.

"Now I said get out Vernon. NOW" Harry bellowed.

And with that Harry's Uncle was lifted from the room and thrown out of the window. Harry walked to his aunt as she cowered back against the living room wall but Harry faintly heard himself saying "stop moving before I unleash my wrath on you" Harry said huskily and with that Harry held his Aunts shoulder and disappeared from the room.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office writing a letter to the minister of magic and had always been on edge ever since the Voldemort had risen a year ago and was totally taken by surprise when someone apparated into Hogwarts, Even though this was physically impossible. Dumbledore threw the first spell that went into his head.

"Totalus Petrificus" Dumbledore said

Albus watched with horror when the spell hit the 16-year-old boy squarely in the chest but it didn't seem to phase him at all as he walked over to Albus and looked him in the eye.

"Albus what is happening to me. I can hear it Albus I can hear all their pain. All the worlds pain. Help me Albus it hurts so much, something is going through my body Albus and I can feel the power help me" were the last words Harry said before his eyes closed and Harry lay still. Albus looked around at all that was happening and summoned madam Pomfrey to his study. Albus helped Harry's Aunt to her feet and spoke to her in a calm tone that insinuated that they were friends from some distant time.

"Ah Petunia could you tell me what has happened to Harry" Dumbledore said and with the knowledge of what had happened in the last thirty minutes still burning in her mind Petunia retold all that had happened as Dumbledore listened and then summoned several people to his room all at once. First to arrive was madam Pomfrey who instantly went to Harry and slowly started her work. Next to arrive was Professer Snape who was followed not only by Professer McGonaggal but also Remus Lupin. Albus Dumbledore explained to all the people what had happened to Harry from Petunia's point of view but at that moment madam Pomfrey gasped and everyone turned around.

" Albus something has happened to him he doesn't even seem human anymore and I thought it was just a small change but I looked closely and he has no essence. Albus his essence as a human has been released. He's a God." Poppy Pomfrey said. As everyone looked stunned at this they slowly saw Severus crack a smile and start laughing.

"Now Poppy that isn't possible Harry's essence couldn't have been released the only person who had done enough good things was Merlin and he only had part of his essence separated from his body. Why would anyone give a child that kind of power let alone a teenager and let alone Harry potter" Severus spoke. At that moment Harry awakened and looked around as the crowd of people in the room looked around but Dumbledore was the first to act. "Everyone get your wands ready I can feel a great power coming" Dumbledore said to no-one in particular and as Harry opened his mouth all the windows in Hogwarts shattered but before Harry could say a word Albus sent a stunning spell at Harry and as if carrying suit all the other professors did the same and as the stunning spells moved towards Harry they suddenly stopped and the stunned crowd watched as Harry gathered all the stunning spells and pushed them all together as he did so there was a ear splitting scream as Harry turned the spells into a curtain and Harry saw Sirius Black fall out.

Sirius looked around at all the faces of the wizards and fainted. Nobody made a move towards Sirius but all were watching Harry. The first to act was Severus who sneered at Potter.

"You idiotic child you can not just change fate like that. You could throw off the whole balance of the world and put the whole world into chaos".

Harry stared at Severus and as he did so Severus's whole body burst into flames as a high-pitched scream was all that was heard from Severus. Albus acted immediately pointing his wand at the fire and screaming every spell he could think of to stop the fire from killing the teacher that was in the middle of the searing flames but nothing worked and as the flames died Severus dropped to the floor and was taking deep breaths.

"I felt the power Albus. He's a god, I felt it all everything he feels and when you tried to stop the flames all that happened was YOU caused me pain" Snape said breathily. Albus took this information in and checked all his memory for some kind of spell that sounded like this one but Albus could not find one.

"Harry you need to stop all of this and calm down so I can talk to you properly" Albus said but Harry was beside himself and didn't want to talk.

"NO" Harry said and turned towards the door. As Harry reached the door it was locked and he knew that Albus was magically holding it closed he could actually feel the magic coming off the door.

"Albus open this door" Harry said

"No" Albus said in the same simple tone he had said three months ago. Harry then walked towards the door and squarely ripped the door from the frame. Dumbledore sighed and said the only thing that he knew could stop Harry "If you leave this room I will have to expel you". At these words Harry sighed and stopped.

Albus drew a chair for all the people in the room including Harry but Harry instead decided to sit on the floor and as he sat on the floor Harry floated three feet in the air. "Harry we you to recount what happened to you today" Albus said. Harry shook his head. "Albus I think I am the most magically capable person in this room apart from you" at this remark everybody looked at Harry and Severus once again laughed.

"The Great Harry Potter getting big for his boots again I am pretty sure I have got you beat on strength" Severus said holding a stitch in the side of his stomach.

"Harry I am pretty sure you have me beat on strength as well but I still want to respect me as you would so can you please start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened to you" Dumbledore pleaded. At this stage Harry told the awaiting crowd everything that had happened to him and as the crowd listened and Aunt Petunia filled in the gaps Harry slowly talked himself into silence.

After this long time listening to what Harry had said Dumbledore was the first to talk "A lot of the things that have gone on do not make sense today a lot of things that are not physically possible have happened today but I think we are all agreed that Harry here's essence has been released and he is now a god. The first thing we need to find out is what Harry's powers are and how he can harness them, also I have heard of a dark magic that is within Voldemort that says that when Harry becomes stronger Voldemort will be given all the powers he transferred to Harry. This may mean that Voldemort is now stronger than ever before". Harry listened to all Dumbledore had to say and also what the five adults in the room had to say but was instead looking around the office seeing it all in a new light he saw all the different magical attributes pushing and pulling at each other. "Now Harry I need to tell you what really happened today. First, your essence has been released as a human being and that does make you a god. As I have heard both versions of the story from yourself and also Petunia Dursley I am lead to believe that Voldemort tried to destroy your wand using the star of Orion that was recently stolen from the Natural History Museum" Dumbledore said. "The one thing that confuses me is that you are not only still alive but also have been made a god, as severus stated the only person that has been able to do this was Merlin". It was at that moment that Harry looked down at the parchment in his hand and remembered how it had got into his hand. Harry looked down at the Parchment and saw the writing that was originally tainting the paper disappear and saw it change into a different handwriting.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_  
I am sorry but it was me who released your soul and gave you this new status. I was the person who created the crystal and I know that no matter who possesses it the crystal will always answer to me._

_I know you must be getting bored of this but I have laid the burden of defending the world on your shoulders and I am sure you will do a brilliant job._

_I know you must be confused right now but do not worry everyone in the world believes in you and so do I because you are the great Harry Potter after all._

_Merlin_

Harry handed the letter back to Dumbledore and saw his eyes slowly move back and forth across the parchment and finally stopping on the name at the bottom.

"Sirius will need to be taken to the hospital wing as he has fallen into a coma and I fear that he will not wake up" Madam Pomfrey said looking at the wizened headmaster as he nodded his consent. Harry didn't know what to do he was not going to lose Sirius again no matter what happened Harry silently told himself.

"Dumbledore I can fix all those little problems in the world I can make it all better" Harry said as Dumbledore nodded as he smiled on at the boy that he had watched over for 16 years. Harry was still overwhelmed with all that had happened within the last 2 hours and slowly felt himself fall into a daze and then fall into sleep.


End file.
